


Random AU Scenes and One-Shots

by Jujux



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, R Plus L Equals J, one-shots and scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21649054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jujux/pseuds/Jujux
Summary: A collection of disconnected scenes and one-shots set in the ASOIAF world.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 32





	Random AU Scenes and One-Shots

**Author's Note:**

> Please be advised that each chapter will be a stand-alone scene or a one-shot that I will not be looking to expand. 
> 
> This is just a place that I will be using to post the scenes that sometimes pop in my head.

  
This scene is inspired by a very early Alpha version of my story "Flames in the Dark". 

**characters** : Elia Martell, Jon/Jaehaerys referenced: Rhaegar, Cersei 

**pairings** : Rhaegar/Cersei, Jon/Val - both very minor/background 

**tags** : Elia and Rhaegar live, Dragons never extinct, Rhaegar rebelled against Aerys, wolf blood Jon/Jaehaerys 

#### Elia Martell

She sighed in relief as soon as she sat on the wooden bench in the royal gardens. This frail body of hers was becoming weaker and more unreliable every day, soon she would need help just to come here. 

But she always felt more relaxed in these gardens. It was the only place she didn’t hate in this whole cursed city. Perhaps it was because the sound of the water gushing from the wide fountain in front of her reminded her of her youth, when she was healthy and happy playing in The Water Gardens back home. 

It was here where she brought her young children to play almost every day after Rhaegar set her aside in favor of Lyanna Stark and his cursed prophecies. It was here that she watched her children grow, where she hid from the shame bestowed on her by her former husband. 

After Rhaegar married Lyanna Stark, Elia didn’t think she would set foot in this cursed place again. But when the northern girl died birthing Jaehaerys, she was summoned back to court to help with the children. 

She swallowed her pride and returned, even if she was forced to raise the symbol of her shame, Rhaegar’s boy with Lyanna, alongside her own children. 

Her brothers were against it, claiming that she should never return there, but she didn’t want to be away from her children. She knew that if she didn’t, she would likely never see Aegon and Rhaenys again.

Things only got only worse for her when Rhaegar married Cersei. The lioness took great delight from reminding her of her failings with every opportunity she got. 

As much as Cersei hated her, she knew that the Lannister queen hated Jaehaerys even more, and Elia made sure to always take the boy with her when she knew Cersei was around. It was perhaps beneath her to use the boy for her own amusement, but it was worth it just to see the lioness’ sour face. 

The best thing was that even the current queen had to keep her mouth shut when it came to the boy. Nobody dared to say anything against Rhaegar’s precious Prince of Ice and Fire. 

Elia remembered when one of Jaehaerys’ nursemaids questioned if the boy was really Rhaegar’s. Unlike her own two children and Cersei’s twins, Jaehaerys didn’t have any Targaryen traits, his eyes and hair were the color of the North, and he even had the long face that was common above the neck. 

When Rhaegar found out, to everyone’s shock, he had the woman flogged. 

Elia could no longer recognize the sweet Rhaegar that married her these days. These days she was quite wary of him, like everyone else. He was not mad or cruel like Aerys, nor obsessed with burning people alive, but Elia thought that his obsession with his prophecies was no less dangerous. 

Rhaegar was a good father for Aegon, Rhaenys and the twins, but every man and his dog in Westeros knew that Jaehaerys was Rhaegar’s favorite. It was no wonder, the boy was a combination of Rhaegar's two greatest loves: Lyanna Stark and his prophecies.

Jaehaerys was a serious sort and a kind boy, but under Rhaegar’s constant praise he grew haughty and often looked down at the people around him. He was also strong-willed and rebellious. _‘It’s the wolf blood in him’_ Elia heard Rhaegar say more than once, always in a fond voice.

But to Elia's amusement, the ‘wolf blood’ ended biting Rhaegar in the arse. 

The king arranged a marriage between Jaehaerys and his cousin Sansa Stark. Rhaegar wanted a powerful match for his favorite son at first, but everybody was against it. If a strong lord like Mace Tyrell was tied to the boy it would give him too much power, and Elia and Rhaegar's council were afraid that Jaehaerys would rebel against her son. He had the wolf blood after all. 

Ultimately Rhaegar and his council reached a compromise: Sansa Stark. She was of a high enough standing to please Rhaegar, but it would also not change the boy’s situation much since he already had the backing of his mother’s family.

The boy had other plans, though. Like his mother before him, he decided that his arranged marriage was not to his liking and decided to take a wildling for a wife instead. Which suited Elia and her son just fine, the boy did not only made a weak match, but he also soured his relationship with the North. His proud uncle was unlikely to forgive or forget the slight on his daughter - family or not. 

Rhaegar had cursed and raged when the boy sent word of his marriage, but now that Jaehaerys was back with his wildling -which was called Val, as Elia has found out- it took Rhaegar less than a couple of hours to declare her _‘A fine match indeed!’_

Elia rolled her eyes when she heard about Rhaegar's change of mind. The boy could shit in his father’s crème soup and Rhaegar would surely declare it the best thing he ever tasted.

Elia’s own feelings were conflicted when it came to the boy. He was a symbol of her shame, but he had no fault in it. She tried to do her best while raising him, but no matter how much she tried, she couldn’t care for him as much as she cared for her own children. 

To her shame, she was quite pleased that the boy was the only one that didn’t bond with a dragon when he was a child. When, after the dowager queen’s death, Rhaegar tried to have him bond with Rhaella’s red dragon the boy told him the same thing he did every time he refused to have his own dragon egg: _‘I already have a dragon!’_. 

Elia’s joy turned into dread when the boy sent word from the North. He found his dragon and he was bringing him home. 

He was bonded with Brightfyre. The Mad Dragon.

Everyone was shocked at court, wary of the great beast’s return. There were very few in King's Landing who have not lost kin or friends to Aerys’ madness and the dragon’s flames. 

Brightfyre was hatched by Prince Aerion Brightflame over a hundred years back. The beast was now by far the largest of the living dragons. And both of its riders were mad: Aerion Brightflame and King Aerys, the Mad King himself. It was said that bonding with that dragon spoiled the mind of the rider. 

During Rhaegar’s rebellion, when he realized he was beaten, Aerys wanted to mount Brightfyre and burn down King’s Landing, to make sure that there was nothing left for his son. Only Ser Jaime’s bravery stopped him, but the Kingsguard was burned alive by the dragon after he killed Aerys. 

Lord Tywin only had a set of blackened bones left from his golden heir to take home. The old lion still had a 100.000 golden dragons reward for whoever brought him the beast’s head. 

Elia imagined that Tywin was not pleased to have the great dragon back in King’s Landing.

Elia was pulled out of her thoughts by one of her guards, Ser Daemon Sand: “Princess Elia, Prince Jaehaerys is here to see you.” The distaste was clear in the Dornishman’s voice, but like all the others, she doubted that he dared to show it in the prince’s face.

The young prince had a hot temper under that frosty exterior and was never one to forget a slight. Even before he got himself a dragon, the whispers around the court were that he knew pagan sorcery, that he could see through the eyes of dogs and cats and speak to horses. 

Elia always laughed when she heard those rumors, Jaehaerys was just a normal young man, just like his siblings. Perhaps even less than them, as he was the only Targaryen that couldn’t bond with a dragon.

But now she thought that all that might not even be that far fetched.

She stiffened but kept her voice calm. “Let him come.”

Jaehaerys was back for three days now and it was the first time Elia would see him. She doubted he ignored her on purpose, more likely he was assaulted by his father and the court hangers and had little free time. 

She heard footsteps but didn’t turn around and just waited for the boy to come to her. He grew taller while he was away, but his face was still stern and unreadable like always. This boy might not have Rhaegar’s coloring, but he inherited most of his nature. 

“Your grace, it’s good to see you,” he spoke in an even voice that -just like his face- gave nothing away. 

Jaehaerys was the only one to call her ‘your grace’. She was still a princess of Dorne after the annulment, but only royals were addressed that way. Elia wasn’t sure if the boy called her ‘your grace’ to mock her or because he respected her.

“Prince Jaehaerys, it’s good to see you,” she answered with a half forced smile. “I would get up and give you a proper courtesy, but my health is not the best these days.”

“So I’ve heard,” Jaehaerys spoke thoughtfully and took a seat next to her, without even waiting for an invitation. He must have forgotten his manners up North. “I’ve brought a woman from Queenscrown, a wood witch. She had some success with curing diseases like yours in the past,” he added. “Send word when you are available and she will come to see you.” His voice was firm, his tone sounded like and order to Elia’s ears. 

She wanted to stubbornly refuse, but she found herself nodding instead. The boy probably meant well and he was just used to order people around.

They both were silent for some time, their eyes were set forward, on the wide knee-deep pool where Elia used to bring Jaehaerys and her children to play.

“I used to hate you, you know...” Jaehaerys finally spoke, in the same voice devoid of any feeling.

Elia wasn’t sure what to say and elected to stay silent. Jaeherys was always thoughtful when he spoke and never minced words.

“When I was a child, I mean,” the prince continued. “I was jealous and angry with you for giving Aegon and Rhaenys more love and attention than you gave me.” 

Elia continued to stay silent. 

“I thought that I deserved more from you.” Jaehaerys turned and looked at her, his dark eyes bore into hers. Eyes so much like Rhaegar’s, but while the king’s eyes were a haunted indigo, Jaehaerys’ eyes were grey and dark like a cold winter night. “But now I know better. You never lied to me and you gave me more than someone else in your position would have.”

She startled at his words, it was not what she expected. 

“For that, you will always have my respect. That’s the reason why I came to you first.” His voice became colder instantly as if someone opened the door of a warm hut in a cold winter storm. “You know what I want.”

At the same time a huge shadow passed over them, the great beast making itself known. A warning if there ever was one.

Elia looked away from the boy thoughtfully. She knew well enough what he wanted. He thought it was one of her family that poisoned him. Her brothers denied it, but even Elia herself questioned their words at times.

When word came from the North that the prince was poisoned, Rhaegar raged like he was the Mad King come again. He promised fire and blood to the ones guilty and grew suspicious of everyone around him. People were afraid that he would mount his golden dragon and burn them all, like his father before him. He eventually calmed down, but these days there were a lot of permanent highborn _guests_ in the Red Keep. 

“Prince Jaehaerys, I know what you want, but I cannot help you. My family had nothing to do with your poisoning,” she spoke as convincingly as she could.

Jaehaerys looked up, where Brightfyre swooped over them again. “Do you know that they call him the Mad Dragon?” He asked in his usually even voice, as if he was talking about the weather, but Elia was not fooled. “And I suppose that they are not far from the truth, he is quite wild,” he sighed. “Sometimes I am afraid that he might fly away and burn some keep to the ground, so I always try to keep an eye on him. Although I doubt anyone could blame me if that happens, he is the Mad Dragon after all.” His voice was still calm, but it sent chills down her spine.

He got up and stretched his hands above his head like a lazy cat. “Take a moon to think about it, your grace, perhaps you can remember something,” Jaehaerys said as he walked away. To her great shame, Elia found herself wishing that she had smothered him in his crib. 

“Don’t forget to send word when you are available for the healer!” he called over his shoulder.


End file.
